a pixie mystery
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS SOME BLOOD until his 16th birthday floxy believes he is and belongs with the elfs, that is until he bonds with the fairy girl femke, turning his world upside down, since only pixies can bond with faries, right? and how can it be the ghosts in the familliar looking house, who claim to be his parents are pixies as well? follow floxy as he finds out the truth...


Chapter 1: the beginning

It was winter in pixievile, the three of life had given birth to many new pixies, elfs, gnomes and magic animail and was now deep in rest until spring would come again. In the plaza the pixies were bussy getting their christmas grocceries, while the gnomes did everything in their power to raise the prices as high as they could to make as match money as they could during this special holiday. In the pixie plaza a big amount of pixies from outside pixievile came to visit, which meant it was even bussier for the pixie plaza crew then before, which meant mister rollo had all the more reason to scold his workers for taking a break, telling them that each break they took now would cost him valluble money.

A little further away, in a small house near the big bussy plaza, lived a man named mero and a woman named tika with their newborn son floxy, both of them were pixies and a few months ago after being married for four months, tika found out that she was pregnant from her firstborn child, both parents had been overjoyed with the news, and had even been happier when after nine long months of pregnancy her firstborn son had been born, whom they named flox, after tika's brother Floxilio the pranker. That evening it was warm and cozy inside the house, the sun was low on the horizon and made that the snow in the beatifull big garden flozy loved to play in during spring time was glimmering beatifully. Mero heated the fireplace as tika made hot choc, just as tika wanted to give her son his bottle the doorbell rang, making both parents look at each other with a surprised look.

"do you expect someone dear?" Tika asked her husband, who looked up from his newspaper and shook his head. "No dearest, do it might be a neighbor wanting a burning piece of wood to light the fireplace… you know how bad neko is with turning it on" mero replied as he walked to the door.

"do be carefull and put the stop on the door, with the resent attacks of the elfs on pixies with young childeren I rather take safety first, do we can't let whoever is waiting at the door wait in the cold for two long…" tika replied with a small smile on her face as she smiled down at little floxy who was sucking from his bottle eagerly now, making silly faces as he did so, which made tika smile… he was so match like his uncle…

"I will dear" mero called as he now went to open the door, careful to put on the stop before he did so. When he opened the door he could see four tall figures standing before the door, all with pointy ears and wild looking hair that was very messy, the one In the front was a elf mero had seen many times in the newspapers, rex… the leader of the most dangerous band of elfs around

"OO no…" mero gasped as he quickly tried to close the door again to keep out the intruders, but it was already to late, with one hit rex blew the stop to smittereens, causing mero to land on his back hard, he managed to get up again fast and smacked rex against the floor as fast as he could, do he knew it wouldn't keep the young elf down for to long.

 **"TIKA QUICK! IT'S THE ELVES! TAKE FLOXY AND FLEE! QUICKLY! I'LL TRY AND HOLD THEM OFF!"** mero called to his wife as he dodged a attack from a very young maxine as their parents dodged then stroke mero against a wall with a killing spell, meanwhile tika closed and barricated the door to the living room, after that she quickly picked up little floxy and walked to the window, but just as she was ready to break the window and make a escape, the elves managed to break threw the barricated door and enter the living room.

 **"NO! GET AWAY YOU BRUTES!** " tika called as she flung the furniture at the elves with her magic, then placed little floxy in the box and got before it in a protective way.

"don't be difficult now hon, give me the baby and you will be spared off your husbands fate…" the elf with the purple hair named rex said with a smirk on his face as he walked towards tika, while the two older looking elfs held up the death body of mero with a smirk on their faces.

" **NEVER!** " tika exclaimed as she grabbed the box behind her for support, since the death of her husband really shocked her. "I will **NEVER** let you take my son, over my death body you **MONSTERS**!" tika screamed as she fell her legs were trembling under her body, she was feeling rather dizzy and having to keep looking at the death body of her husband didn't made this any easier…

"as you wish dear, sleep tight… **FOREVER** " and with these words, the older male elf finshed off tika, fast and painless… all this time floxy had been lying in the box and listened to the talking of the adults, when he saw his mother lying on the ground he first reached for her, thinking this was all a big joke, and that she was just trying to play peekaboo with him. But when the older elf took him up and he understood this wasn't a joke he started to cry… hard, causing the older male elf named Salo to almost drop the baby.

"uuuurg what a noise those pixie babies make" He said as he handed the baby to his wife Merina "here, you try and quit this thing down…" he said as he carefully handed the baby to his wife, who smiled and started to sooth the little pixie baby by rocking it a little as the group walked to their motorcycles and rode off in the dark night soon after that… taking floxy along as their prize…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not far from the house by the tree of life, nymphea looked at the magic pops with a sad look after having received word of another pixie baby being stolen.

"first little yucca and now little floxy… whatever will happen these poor babies…" she sighted as she re-watched the fight between the parents and the elves in her crystal bal with a sad look in her eyes, wishing she had received word earlier on and maybe had been able to save the parents and floxies life…

"I can't do match for you now floxy… let's hope someday… somehow… you will find out who you truly are… so you can take your rightfull place with us… " Nymphea said as she the magic pop from the tree of life that had stopped glowing, since it's owner was an elf now and placed it with another magic pop under a stulp of glass to protect them, after that she went to the court room were she announched more rules and matters that would be taken to stop any more pixie babies to be taken, so after yucca and floxy…. No other pixie babies would be taken…. Ever again….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the story! I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N**

So yeah, floxy used to be a pixie and should have a magic pop, it might be a bit hard to believe, but see it as a "what if" kinda story…

More information about floxies birt parents will follow after floxy discoveres he was a pixie of birth

I figured that at this time rex couldn't be going on raids with yucca, who will be around the three years old in this time (judging on their looks in the series there was a at least three to four year diffrence between each couple) lenny (who would be around the same age as yucca) and narcissa (who will be around floxies age here) so I thought it would be a nice idea to have rex go on raids with his parents, who then teach him the robes of the trades.

More info about why the elves are stealing pixie babies here will also follow when floxy finds out he used to be a pixie, do I can gues it is to hurt the loved one's of the childeren by stealing away their childeren.

Well, that was all for now, I really hoped you enjoyed reading this, and I am terribly sorry of the english grammar and formatting isn't very good, I am from the netherlands and trying to learn the english grammar, do I know I could use a beta reader to help me improve, if your interested please let me know in a PM

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
